Pick Yourself Up
by MoreKiwi4Me
Summary: AU:: Fai had always ran from the things he didn't like until one day, he found himself unable to run anymore. Kuro/Fai.
1. The Beginning

He ran.

He ran like he always did from anything and anyone. But this time, he couldn't run anymore.

"Come on puny-cakes. Give us the book!"

There was no place to run. Behind him, a huge river. In front of him, a group of kids his age that seemed (to him) really tall and big for their age. His hands only clutched more tightly to the book in his hands.

"We'll give you three seconds to give it before we rough you up you kid!"

Fai did not relent and only stared at them with slight indifference. It had always been like this. He was the distant, quiet kid who sat in the corner while others decided to go out and play. No, he was used to being bullied every day and usually, when the boys had their full of adventure, they would leave him alone. Until today, they had not known about Fai's secret hobby of writing in his notebook every time he had the chance. Now that they had figured it out, it seemed as if they would do nothing to read what was in it.

He was sure they would never resort to violence and only talked big to threaten…but as time grew slim, he was doubting himself. The leader of the group had stepped up and gave Fai a hard push. Losing his balance, Fai braced himself for the impact of the water. He didn't have to wait long before he felt his whole body soaked through. His eyes flung quickly towards his book, praying to every deity he knew it wasn't completely ruined. Alas, only a corner of it was actually stained with the liquid.

His relief was shattered by the laughter of the four troubling boys. But they seemed to have been content with Fai falling into the water and discussed their plans of returning back into town. Fai, watching as they walked further away sat there, silently, unable to pull himself up quite yet.

"Get yourself up."

The blond little boy gave a chuckle at first, as if the voice was of his own conscience…asking himself to get up. But this voice wasn't like his own. This voice had a certain resonance to it, a certain level of confidence in which he knew he himself lacked. No, this wasn't his own voice. And as he looked up from his position, he knew for sure it wasn't his mind playing tricks on himself. In front of him, on the bank was another boy, around his age. He had black hair and striking red eyes, a huge contrast to his own characteristics he observed. But it wasn't for long until the other had spoke again.

"Get yourself up."

His tone was much rougher and if Fai had heard correctly, there was a level of irritability in his voice…as if Fai had done something wrong. Afraid he would cause some sort of trouble with the other boy, he slowly picked himself up from the ground, the water coming up to only mid calf.

The boy seemed to relax a bit watching Fai get up.

A hand reached out.

Fai looked oddly at the anatomic part and studied it as if it were the strangest thing. His blue eyes gazed into the other's before taking it and stepping out of the water. The feel of the other's hand had almost set himself on fire. His grip was firm, sure, complete and Fai, unknown to all of three of those feelings had never experienced them before.

"What's your name?"

Fai's mouth opened, but no sound had come out. It was as if he had almost forgotten how to introduce himself but more importantly, he didn't know how to respond to the stranger in front of him, a stranger with such a powerful aura.

"You mute or something?"

Fai shook his head. "I….Fai."

"What? Speak louder." His tone was commanding and for some reason, Fai found himself quite comfortable with it.

"My name is Fai," his voice louder this time.

The kid sighed and shrugged and muttered something like 'better than nothing' before taking Fai's hand and giving it a firm shake. "I'm Kurogane. Just moved here. Those boys ever hurt you again, and you go tell me. I'll take care of em."

And now it was Kurogane's turn to be caught off guard.

After a long pause, Fai had looked straight into his eyes again and sent the most piercing, perplexing gaze the young kid had ever seen in his life. And then there was that smile…the most smiley smile you could ever see popped up on this guy and Kurogane couldn't help to almost regret his offer. 'This guy's probably some weirdo.' But a slight tug on his hand had snapped him out of his trance. It was only then he realized he was still holding on to the other's hand.

Pulling away with a startle, he grumbled, a faint pink grazing his cheeks.

Fai muffled a chuckle. He seemed so satisfied by such a simple reaction…so happy. It only confused Kurogane a bit more. "What are you laughing about?!"

The blond's chuckle only grew louder.

"I am…I am happy that Kuro-pon wants to help me is all."

But that hit a nerve.

'This guy is definitely some weirdo. Why did I get myself into this? And that name! That stupid God forsaken nam-'

But that expression on Fai's face was all he needed to silence his thoughts. He had never seen someone so happy, so cheerful and so genuinely content in his whole entire life. That expression had succeeded in rivaling the one of his mother and that blew all his doubts away.

"We're friends now."

-------------------------------------------------------

Those who are wondering about my other stories, I give them my reply: Work in Progress may be held off a bit depending on what I want to do with it. Virgin Mary is still my first priority even though I have been neglecting that. I will type up a new chapter hopefully by the end of this month. Those who are still interested, feel free to read. This fiction was just based upon something I suddenly came up with. It's nothing special, but I thought a cute little child Fai and Kurogane needed to be added to the fanfiction community. I may continue depending on reception.


	2. Flight NW453

_NW453 Flight to Tokyo delayed. _

"You've got to be kidding me…"

It was one o'clock in the morning and all was not well.

'I blame this on that damn witch of a woman…'

And it was true too. If Yuuko hadn't plan the trip on a day bound to rain, Kurogane wouldn't have been stuck in this mess. He had already dragged himself and his luggage through the rain because the stupid taxi driver had carelessly decided to just drop Kurogane off three yards from the entrance of the airport. The evidence of his journey waAs very well intact for even though he had suffered through five ours of delays, delays and some more delays, the water had not yet completely dried from his clothing. His sweater and jeans were still damp with water and though he had paused once to wonder why the hell anyone would make material so absorbent, he stopped himself to avoid such a stupid question.

But at least most of his luggage was checked in and if he didn't have to pull an all-nighter at some stupid airport, he wouldn't be too irritated in the least.

'Hurry up already……'

------------------------------------------------

"….mmm…well, I guess you need to cancel the meeting then. You see, there was this huge monster and he attacked the town! I barely made it out alive Yan Yan."

A series of aggravated grunts and what could be interpreted as 'Don't call me Yan Yan!' immerged from the blond's phone.

Fai only giggled in response. "Alright alright. If you don't believe me, you can check the news. I know its been five hours but there's nothing I can doooo~ Maybe if you could get me a private jeeeet."

Fai winced at the loud 'NO' coming from the other end.

"Whatever the case I'm just going to be there when I can so baaaai. Loves and kisses and don't catch a cold in bed!" With a quick snap, the phone was shut and turned off. There was no expression of guilt on Fai's face for hanging up on someone else. Perhaps it was a bit rude, but he was tired and had too suffered from a very long day of meetings and book related priorities.

At the moment, all he wanted to do was lay on his doggie plushie and sleep, but that would have to wait until they got onto the airplane-- 'Which will be in foreeeeever….'

Five hours ago, he seated himself awaiting the hopeful news of a successful trip about to start. After twenty minutes, others had taken their seats until even the one behind him was taken by a dark haired gentleman he hardly cared to pay attention to. However tired, he was still quite observant.

Unfortunately, sleep came quite naturally to him and in about a minute's time, Fai had dozed off, his forehead resting upon his arm as he leaned to the side, the armrest as his only support.

------------------------------------------------

_NW453 Flight to Tokyo is about to take off. _

It was three o'clock in the morning, and things were finally going well.

Kurogane got up with a start, perhaps too abrupt to some of the other passengers for he had gotten a couple of turned heads. He didn't mind. All he wanted was that first class seat, the one that leaned back all the way into a bed. That was the thing about airplanes, they were all so God Damn comfortable.

Hustling towards the line, something caught his eye. The guy sitting behind him had…

He looked towards the gate and then back at the male. 'What is he, deaf?' Something told him that this guy was probably here for the same flight. 'We waited for seven God Damn hours and he doesn't even wake up?' Rolling his eyes, he gave the guy a rough shuffle, his hands ruffling through the blond locks. "Get yourself up you idiot."

Movement.

Once satisfied by his accomplishment, Kurogane turned as the line went on and soon, entered the gates.

Fai was a bit more slow when it came to getting on line. It had taken him some time to recollect where he was and what he was doing. He couldn't remember how he woke up but he was sure it must've been something been something very startling. Really familiar but…still no recollection. It was only when the line had dwindled down did he finally catch up and enter his ticket. 'Must've been a dream,'

And he left it at that, stepping aboard the plane.

------------------------------------------------

"You are seat 3A--"

She blinked in surprise as they approached his row. Fai too stared in confusion.

"Sir, I think you're in the wrong seat, 3B is the window seat."

Kurogane only glanced up at her before getting up and moving. He was in no mood and in no condition to argue. His weariness had escalated to the point in which he could not tell A, from B. Though it would usually annoy him to find himself in such a situation, he let himself slip. Everyone was tired.

Fai could only give a light-hearted smile as he took his place next to the other.

------------------------------------------------

The flight in the most part was taken in silence…except for the few occasions the two had accidentally interfered with one another's atmosphere (touching of elbows, bumping, etc.) in which would be settled with a soft 'sorry' or 'excuse me' here and there. But once the plane had taken off completely, both did not hesitate to turn in and get the well needed rest they craved. Kurogane's back was turned to the other while Fai fell to slumber on his stomach.

_Ding Dong._

The seatbelt lights turned off.

------------------------------------------------

_NW453 Flight from Tokyo has landed_

Both had gotten up calmly this time, Kurogane with more composure and Fai more at ease. Fai had separated however, to get his carry-on items while Kurogane had none. He had left with a start, eager to get home…eager to get out of such a cramped and crowded atmosphere.

He left dry, hair a bit messy, but presentable enough. Exiting the gate, he looked left to right before he made his decision to go right.

Five minutes later emerged Fai. He too gazed left to right before making his decision to go the opposite direction.

_NW453 Flight from Tokyo has completed._

------------------------------------------------

Short? Yes. Indeed. In fact, I wrote this chapter simply because it's very ironic and it's interesting to see. Kurogane and Fai ultimately meet again this way but some how, both had not paid enough attention to one another to fully recognize who they really are. Both of them, keep in mind, have changed considerably from being children both physically and mentally. =] I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More childhood moments will probably be back in flashbacks or parts of Fai's book. Don't worry, little Fai and Kurogane aren't gone yet!


	3. The Morning After

"What are you writing?"

Kurogane had been asking that question from day one, a month ago. His response was either a shrug, a simple 'not yet' or complete ignorance from his companion. All the while, to make things worse, he carried that knowing smile…as if he knew just what to say to pull at Kurogane's strings. In fact, everything he did ticked him off, but they were friends and at least Kurogane was sure of that.

There was no reply.

The red eyed male just folded his arms over his chest giving a slight 'huff' as he gazed out the window. There were two windows in Fai's room, both facing one another. It was a weird placement, but Kurogane had long gotten accustomed to sitting right across from Fai at the window to the right. It had been like this for a month. Both of them, seeking company had reached out in this type of way. Days went on and both would sometimes sit by their own windows only occasionally exchanging words while Fai wrote furiously across his notebook.

Kurogane's reasoning for sticking around was only one to please his mind, not reality. To him, he did this because he felt sorry for the guy. He did this because he noticed whenever they walked around together, no boy would dare give Fai any funny looks. Hell, if there was something Kurogane didn't lack, it was the sheer morality that made himself, him. Picking on someone else just wasn't right. There was no explanation for it and there were no excuses either. While a part of him desperately wanted to stick with those reasons, another part of him inevitably found a way to prove Kurogane wrong.

'Do I really have much of a choice?'

Kurogane liked to believe he chose this road and no one forced him into it. However, this wasn't the first time he had been grouped with the outcasts of the town. 'I'm a freaking outcast…' And too stubborn to admit it. He didn't just stick with Fai because Fai obviously needed some protection. He stuck with Fai because they shared something crucially in common.

'You're lonely you idiot…just lonely.'

------------------------------------------------

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _

"Shut the fuck up……."

CRASH.

Mornings for Kurogane had never been the best. It was in the middle of Autumn and being incredibly tired when he had arrived at his apartment, he had neglected to close his windows. The room was freezing and Kurogane had to fight the urge to go back under his covers again. To make things worse, he was getting some sort of weird disease.

The common cold, no doubt.

He groggily got up and dragged himself towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he stripped down and got in, albeit reluctantly.

'Why did I even bother to take the job anyway?'

He remembered how it happened. A month ago, he had made the crucial mistake of forgetting Yuuko's birthday. Though she had expressed greatly that _you didn't have to give me anything, _three days later, he was called into her office.

------------------------------------------------

"So what did you want?"

Yuuko had not replied directly. She was still on the phone with someone else and too entranced to address Kurogane quite yet. Her expression, very serious. Something told Kurogane it wasn't the time to mess around. She seemed to be the sole receiver of the conversation and had only made nodding gestures or random sounds that indicated she was agreeing or disagreeing. A curt "yes" or "no" were the only responses she made until she finally hung up and smiled up at Kurogane.

"I know it's been not so very long since you have arrived here…six months at a school isn't a very long time."

Kurogane had merely crossed his arms and shrugged in reply.

"You do very well with your kids and I do see improvement in your test scores however…"

Kurogane looked away. 'I'm going to get the boot.'

She gave a chuckle. "No need to be nervous quite yet Kuro dear. Besides, you look like I'm going to eat you." Of course, she didn't know how she herself had come across to others. Standing in front of her was like standing in front of a collapsing building.

"I don't see how you get that kind of impression from me." Kurogane snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it."

She gave a pout and crossed her arms. "Very well." Getting up, she handed Kurogane an envelope.

Some how, Kurogane couldn't really bring himself to open the thing, just stared at it for a while. 'That's it, that's my fucking last paycheck from this school.' But it wasn't like he had to work very hard to get where he was at the moment. Contrary to what most people expected, he had gotten into college majoring in a educator in literature. After he had left Japan for Europe, he had spent another three years studying English literature as well. Over the years, he had become fluently enhanced in both Japanese and English. When Yuuko had offered to hire him as a Japanese teacher in the school, all he had to do was say 'yes'. CLOW schools were all over the world. Kurogane had originally wanted to apply for the one in Japan but Yuuko had insisted that he worked in England for a bit before considering to go back. The pay was good and refusing would just be insane.

"Aren't you going to open it?" There was something in her eyes, something that didn't look particularly promising or nice.

Whatever the case, he took the envelope and opened it only to reveal a first class plane ticket to Japan as well as an early paycheck. Looking at Yuuko, he gave a questioning gaze. "Wha?"

"Would you believe me if I said you were a wonderful employee and I wanted to give you a vacation and a bonus?"

Kurogane sighed. "Not in the least. Tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Well…" For some particular reason, she had paused to sip her tea. "…A good friend of mine requested for your assistance in one of Japanese schools of CLOW."

"I'm not intereste--"

"Before you go off on how you've been here for a while and I was the one from the very beginning who had told you to stay…" Her eyes narrowed. "You have no choice." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I have the fucking choice." She shrugged. "You either go or you never land yourself in a CLOW school again. Kurogane…there is nothing bad about this situation. One of the English teachers at the school had recently passed away. With your talent and your qualifications, you are the best candidate for the job. It's Japan, Tokyo, your own home. You could be closer to your family as well be in a place where you had originally come from. What more could you ask for?" The male shook his head and sighed. 'Got me there…bitch.'

Yuuko always had that way of cornering people. Armed with an assortment of extravagant and grand clothing, manipulative personality and on occasion, intimidating mien, the woman had her way with people. She alone had worked and risen in the ranks to attain her current status as to be the headmistress of the English branch of CLOW, a prestigious and elite chain of schools owned by an influential man which the schools were named after, Clow Reed. She had a sense of authority that was able to penetrate Kurogane himself. As much as he hated to admit it, he had some level of respect for the woman.

"….Fine."

With that, he had only received Yuuko's last wide grin before he was hustled out of her office and reminded that he had to leave immediately…which meant tomorrow.

'…I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.'

------------------------------------------------

Turning off the shower, he stepped out of the steam, one towel around his waist and the other roughly mushed into his hair by his hand. Walking out of the bathroom, he picked up the slip of paper on his desk.

_First Day: Diorte Y. Welbehenna book reading/signing_

_+ Report to the auditorium._

------------------------------------------------

_RING RING RING_

A melodic tone had suddenly rung up in the midst of the small hotel room. Intervals of vibrations that were occasionally heard had moved the cell phone nearly to the brink of the bedside table before Fai had picked the device up. With a slightly sleepy voice, he whispered a whimpy greeting only to be bombarded with shouts a screams coming from the other side. "Ah Yan Yan, you're wide awake…so early too…"

Fai turned his head to the clock and sighed. How time had flown. He had checked into the hotel only ten hours ago and already had to wake up. He wasn't going to lie, once he had reached the hotel, he had immediately turned to sleep. "I'll be there soon, Yan Yan…" He hung up just the way he always did, quick and with no proper good-bye.

Several things one might notice about the male would most likely be the way he moves and how his expression changes. Very surprisingly and slightly unnerving, all his movements were consistent, elaborate, elegant yet so simple at the same time. It didn't matter that it was still quite early and that he had just woken up. It was all the same with him. His usual stance almost made him seem slightly lazy. His shoulders were always so relaxed and his long limbs just seemed to drop and hang off of his body from a very loose hinge. His expression certainly matched his movements. Everything about him was so steady but very fluid at the same time. It seemed like the only source of emotion you could get from him was through his eyes. The most reactive end perhaps the key to Fai's mysterious mind were his eyes.

As he brewed his bath, he gave a light sigh, recalling how Touya had talked him into it.

------------------------------------------------

"It's time to give the world a taste of your book for once."

For some reason, traveling around the world while reading about your own book didn't seem very appealing to him. Fai had never expected his upcoming book to be so big. But with the promotion and all the advertising, it had become the talk of the literary world. To Fai, it was nothing special. His book was his pathetic attempt to bring back old memories. Some how, by his luck, his book was misconceived to be an epic part to modern society. He didn't know how it happened, but now, he really had no choice.

"But I thought we handled all the investors and what they wanted…"

Touya shook his head. "Of course they would want to see progress. We have many investors in England and China. They want to see who you are and they want to know where their money is going." It was Touya who was trying to make Fai feel better about it. During their time working together, they had become friends, close friends, and Touya knew with everything that had went on in Fai's life, he wanted to stay put.

"…It won't be that bad."

Fai chuckled in response. "I'm not backing down quite yet Yan Yan. Of course I'll go…" But though there was a smile on Fai's face, Touya knew Fai wasn't completely elated about the situation. "At least you'll be very comfortable. I've planned and organized the trip for you so really…you don't need to worry."

Fai gave a couple of silent pauses before grinning. "Why Touya, if you wanted to spend some time with the new girlfriend you have, you could have just spoken with me…why go all out like this?" To that, the editor turned away and gave a nervous cough. "Go away kid." Fai just shrugged. "I know what you did last summerrrr~………..and I have pictures." And as quickly as he could, the young writer quickly leaped out of the room, barely avoiding the tissue box that was thrown at him.

------------------------------------------------

'How long can things really last?'

"_Get yourself up you idiot." _

Fai's head snapped back to look at the little stuffed dog next to him on the bathroom chair. "Mmm…you're frisky today." Slowly getting himself up from the water, he was suddenly hit with languor. Not knowing why, he smiled to himself before picking up the towel and wrapping it around himself. Opening his cell phone a text message appeared.

_Arrive at CLOW in thirty minutes _

_Dress appropriately _

_Don't bring that stupid black dog_

_- Touya _

_Turning over to the dog again, he shut his phone and picked the stuffed animal up before leaving the bathroom. "Leave you behind? Never." _

_------------------------------------------------_

_=] Another update! They haven't met yet!! I know. I know. I'll definitely do that in the next chapter? I promise!! For now, this is what I have to offer. Touya if need be explained is Sakura's brother from the CCS (Card Captors Sakura) saga. As for Yuuko, XXXHOLIC takes all the credit. _


	4. What Are The Odds?

"Right this way Mr. Ginryu"

She was one of the long term teachers of the school, and the first person Kurogane had spoken to when he arrived. According to his secretary, Clow was currently making arrangements for the book reading. Kurogane was told to go to the auditorium and was given a very brief introduction to his class. For the most part, a more so formal one would come later. For now, everyone sat in that big auditorium, waiting.

"You can report to Clow's office after the reading. I'm sure he would like to speak with you. As for your assigned class, Clow will tell you your current situation and your requirements."

That didn't make Kurogane feel any better, perhaps, worse. The frown was apparent, but he nodded towards her in thanks and sat down. She left right after.

Kurogane hated waiting. He hated being a new surrounding without any guidance or order. Unfortunately for him, Clow wasn't a man of order, he was a man of many surprises that Kurogane for one, really hated. But there was nothing he could do about it (which he hated). 'Some where, that witch is laughing her ass off.'

It was true.

------------------------------------------------

"Nice to see all of you show up…"

When Clow stepped out, everyone had quieted. Even Kurogane didn't dare utter a sound. The man's presence was not short to Yuuko's, if not stronger. He had the power, the intelligence and the confidence to rule the world. Heck, anyone would stop short of what they were doing if Clow had asked them to. He went on about a few things about the author before he introduced him: a young blond man with very blue eyes.

"Diorte Y. Welbehenna."

Applause consumed the room. Kurogane could tell what the interest the book had brought up amongst the new youth of Japan. Many were chattering away, quite excited for the little preview they were about to receive.

Something slightly unnerving hit Kurogane's stomach once more…and it wasn't just that smug smile that was on the blond's face.

'The guy from the airport?'

He haden't had a good look at the blond while on the plane but he was pretty sure this was him. The color of his hair and the messy style almost identified him. 'What are the fucking odds?' He was given a copy of the book when he had arrived at the auditorium. Everyone was. After this, there was to be a signing and so everyone was given the opportunity to attend, Kurogane included. 'I should get a chance to meet the guy then…'

The applause had quieted down and the male began to open his book. Kurogane laid back in his chair staring at him, not at all paying attention to the actual reading in itself.

"_Chapter one: Get Yourself Up." _

A pang.

"_My book and I fell right into the water…"_

A tug.

"_Get yourself up." _

By this time, Kurogane was on the edge of his seat, clutching onto the seat in front of him wanting, yearning to be closer, to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks with him.

"_Her eyes, piercing red and her hair, dark ebony."_

'Her?'

"_For the longest time, we did nothing but sit across from each other as I wrote in my book. Her scrunched eyebrows would always be faced towards the window. We never looked at each other." _

'Bitch.' The book dropped from his hands before he roughly stood up and left the auditorium

Up on the podium, Fai's eyes were watching, observing him as Kurogane left the area. Something in his eyes were unsettling, scared but at the same time very much so knowing.

He had seen that figure walk away from him for too many of a time.

------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Ginryu, Clow will see you now."

Standing up seemed to make the whole office shake. Kurogane was less than happy.

'This isn't going to ruin my job for me.' He still wanted to take a professional approach to the situation. What he had witnessed in the auditorium had plagued his mind and occupied it so much that waiting in that office for two hours didn't even phase him. He had silently sat down in one of the soft, black leather seats of the room.

The room was circular, not at all a simple one. Everything was in place, not a frame crooked or a wall cracked. The desk was as neat as could be. No scattered papers were to be seen. A file laid on the center of the desk, the computer placed slightly to the side. It was old fashioned, that was for sure. The desk was wooden, made out of some really nice, expensive oak. The floors were wooden planks that didn't at all creak when you stepped on them. The rug, probably somewhere from those ancient Indian markets. Clow's office in short, could not ever be mistaken for someone else's office.

"I've been waiting for you for some time now…"

Kurogane gave a scoff. "Sorry to keep _you_ waiting then." As a habit, he let himself slip and rolled his eyes.

"Yuuko was right about you…"

Kurogane's irritation peaked at the mention of her. He didn't think his mood could any worse but when apparently, when Yuuko is brought up, everything was worse. "What the hell did she say about me?"

Clow only smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

'Liar.' But something about the other's smile had relaxed him and so, he leaned back in his chair again.

Clow proceeded by opening the file on his desk. Inside was everything from Kurogane's birth records to all his morning rituals. "So aside from the fact you like to go to the petting zoo every now and then, I suppose you're just like the rest of us…"

Kurogane's face flared up. "I do no--"

"First timer joke. Relax." The headmaster continued to flip through the pages, seemingly pleased with what he was seeing. "Ginryu Kurogane, graduated from the top of his class, moved on to teaching in CLOW's English branch and has achieved a great deal during his short career." He looked up at Kurogane. "You're still very young." Adjusting his glasses, he nodded his head. "And therefore very suitable for my job."

"Why did you agree to have me?" Kurogane knew he had the perfect option of asking anyone else to work for him…he couldn't see why himself was so special.

"Precisely because you are so direct, Mr. Ginyru." He flipped through the pages a bit more. "Yuuko has told me great things about you. Many great things. You're passionate about your line of work and you are serious about it. You're firm and you are clear which to me, makes up a good teacher in general."

Just when Kurogane thought Yuuko had done something remotely nice…

"And of course, no one else would come on such short notice. Yuuko said she could take care of you."

'I don't know what I was thinking…'

A knock.

Something about the way the light reflected off of Clow's glasses at that very moment sent Kurogane's stomach on a rollercoaster ride.

"Come in."

Turning around, he saw the last and first person he wanted to see.

"Sorry If I'm intruding…but I heard our new recruit was here and well," His smile appeared. "What manners would I have if I didn't introduce myself properly?"

Fai D. Flowright, flesh and blood.

Sparks flew.

"It's no problem, sit down. You're right, you two haven't been properly introduced."

Kurogane's eyes never left the blond as he took his seat right next to Kurogane.

'_Stop smiling.' _

And his smile got wider.

'_Stop pretending like you don't know me.' _

And he pretended more.

'_Tell him who I am, tell him you __**know**__ me.'_

He didn't.

"Fai, this is Ginryu Kurogane…"

**Fai gave a curt nod. **

"**Kurogane, this is my nephew, Fai D. Flowright." **

**------------------------------------------------**

**XD AH! So they meet. I give you what I promise I swear =] I hope everyone liked the chapter. Updates will be soon. Thank you for all the reviews.**


	5. Fifteen Years Later

He had rushed out early to go see him.

When he got there, the dark haired boy was no where to be found. After four hours of standing in the cold street, Fai had given up and went off to look for the boy himself. He feared for the worse.

Kurogane's house was on the other side of the town. By the time he had reached Kurogane's home, it was already dark. In the shadow of night however, Fai could make out the distinct sign that sat in front of the house.

"_FOR SALE" _

His heart sank down to the bottom of his boots as he stared at the sign.

The road home was probably one of the longest roads he had ever traveled upon. He tried his best not to cry but unable to stop it, he could only convert his tears into little whimpers and sniffles. It felt as if the world was ending and he was alone, once again. 'He didn't…even bother to say goodbye…' He clutched onto the cloth inside of his pockets and took in a deep breath. The day before had been so normal. Kurogane had never told him about him moving. He felt as if he would know if anything was up, if Kurogane knew. Kurogane had the habit of wearing his feelings on his sleeves. Fai on the other hand thought of himself as more of a conservative person, someone who kept things inside rather than letting others see.

'Where did he go?'

Opening the door to his room had him hoping perhaps Kurogane was on the other side of his door, waiting to say goodbye before he left. He wasn't there.

Instead there was a small black stuffed dog, tipped over on the floor and a small note.

"_I'll be back next summer." _

------------------------------------------------

"I don't need a tour."

"Clow says other wise…."

"Not from you."

"Oh? Why not me?"

Even now, his smile did not waver as he sauntered through the empty halls of the school, Kurogane following behind him. Occasionally, he would point to something and describe what it was, often giving unnecessary details. Kurogane never took what he said in, he was still recovering from the shock.

The Fai he knew as a child was no Headmaster's nephew.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Fai had done all these years, where he had disappeared to and why. There were already millions of questions piling up in his head but he didn't know where to start. The blond didn't make the situation any more easier, not even acknowledging Kurogane truly for who he really was. Kurogane had decided, that was what was infuriating him the most.

"So that's the library but you need to be careful because the librarian in there is soooo mean, he keeps yapping and yapping about how to be quiet and blah blah bl--"

Fai was cut off by the firm grasp on his arm, pulling him back. Soon, two hands were grasping his sides and quite suddenly, blue met red. "Do I have to always catch you off guard for you to look at me for a second and shut the hell up?"

Fai's recovery was quick. "Langua--"

"Don't change the subject."

And then Fai's eyes had narrowed, almost in a very knowing manner. He had forgotten how well Kurogane had him like the back of his hand. At the same time, he was hoping Kurogane didn't have everything figured out because, what was the fun in that? He decided to advert his gaze and gave a shrug.

"I was just sayin--"

"Listen you idiot, don't just walk back into my life and pretend not to even know me."

"But--"

"It's a selfish thing to do and you know I don't deserve this!"

"I--"

"Just--"

"Stop it."

Fai's voice was surprisingly firm this time, almost bitter. That threw Kurogane off completely. Drove him wild.

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

Kurogane's eyes widened, only to narrow into a glare. "What!?"

From out of no where, Fai pulled out a stuffed black dog and held it up to Kurogane's face.

"Fai-chan says that if you want to talk, you talk to me."

Kurogane was not amused by the ventriloquism.

"Remember me Kuro-pon? Your sleeping buddy in the old days?"

Kurogane did a double take. 'What?' But almost as if something had hit him, he had taken a step back. Looking at the blond, he grabbed his arm but missed as Fai moved his arm away. "Nu uh uh…Fai can't hear you. Whatever issues you have, you sort them out with _me_." Kurogane wasn't happy.

"I want to talk to you! Not a dog!"

"Any comments directed towards Fai will not be responded by him nor me."

"This isn't a game!"

"You're right, this isn't."

Kurogane grew silent. He stared at the stuffed animal and paused. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…'

"You're really mean you know that, Kuro-cakes?"

His eyebrow gave a twitch but he stayed silent.

"Fai-kun _just _wanted to play pretend with you because it's been fifteen years since you left me with him. Kuro-pun…I thought you wouldn't bear to part with me. I was your best friend, you could never sleep without knowing I was safe in your arms and you just left me there with Fai? You didn't even discuss it with me…you just…left. I thought you'd come back to get me after a summer but I waited one, two…three summers…and you never came back…"

Kurogane was beginning to think it wasn't the stuffed animal talking anymore. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Fai, turned away from him, his hand reached back with the dog still in his face. For a second, Kurogane thought he had seen a sparkle in Fai's eyes.

_Tears. _

But once that second had passed, Fai had stopped talking and the dog was pulled back to the blond. He was smiling, as usual, his eyes and face with no evidence of sadness left.

And then Kurogane's body had begun to function on its own. Before he realized it, he had pulled Fai towards him and pulled him into his arms.

"You're such…an idiot."

**SPECIAL BONUS - UNDER THE FULL MOON**

"I'll call you tomorrow about the meeting…"

_Ding _

Touya's phone was gently placed into his jacket pocket as he stepped through the doors of the Manjuu Bakery. Walking by it every morning as he went to work had stimulated his curiosity enough for him to go in. It was already night, and since he was done early for the day, he decided it was time to venture into the quaint shop and check around.

The day was cloudy as if it were about to rain any moment however, Touya's closed and dry umbrella was clear proof it haden't begun to pour just yet.

The store window had shown many different items of pastries and baked goods before but on this rare occasion, moon cakes had dominated the display. Red drapery hung around the window while boxes of moon cakes were stacked up in different heights to present the bakery's specially shaped cakes. Most of the pastries created in the shop were shaped like a little bun with long ears that stood up straight and pointed at the ends. A round, oval like bead would be in the center and to top it all off, a small and delightful earring placed on the right ear. They were called 'Manjuu buns' and the Manjuu Bakery was known for making them, especially with the high school girls from the nearby academy. The moon cakes were no different. They were in the same, recognizable 'Manjuu bun' shape and even more so importantly, they looked amazing delicious.

Touya always had some sort of soft spot for pastries (though he'd die before he'd admit it).

The inside of the shop was fairly simple. Two or three tables sat to the side, obviously not enough for a lot of people to sit down at once. A gray haired man was currently putting up the chairs, seemingly ready to close down for the day. 'Manjuu Bakery' was printed across his white apron. The man was young, barely twenty-three, close to what Fai was, Touya presumed.

Touya just hoped he wasn't too late.

Walking over to him, he took out his wallet and pondered on how many he would take home. "Oi, you." He looked over at the boxes. "I'll take five boxes of those moon cakes if you're not closing down just yet."

The male didn't seem to notice Touya initially, holding onto the legs of the chair as he slid it in place. His eyes seemed droopy and quite glazed over with drastic exhaustion, and just as Touya was going to address him again,

He dropped.

He didn't fall, he didn't crash into the floor. No, he dropped down. It was like his knees had given in at the last second and 'plop', he was on the floor.

Touya stood there in bewilderment.

The first thought was to bring the other into a hospital, but it would have been odd since he didn't even know what the problem was yet. 'Is this guy playing around with me?'

Poke.

Gently, he took his umbrella and nudged it at the other's stomach, hoping the male didn't just drop dead in front of him. His reaction was simple.

A light sigh escaped from the other's mouth.

'The guy's….sleeping?' He shifted his umbrella away and scratched the back of his neck in disbelief. He had heard about some sort of disease. Some people were born with that problem to just fall asleep at the weirdest of times. At the same time, ironically, the main cause of it was the person's difficulty with falling asleep at night in the first place. A sleeping disorder.

'I shouldn't just leave him here.' The store was open, and Touya knew well enough if he left the man sleeping here on the floor, who wouldn't come in and take advantage of the situation? He was sure the cash register wasn't closed yet and even if it was, who was to say a robber wouldn't come in, surprise the baker in his sleep and hold him at gun point? No. Leaving him here was a bad choice. He looked around and then at his watch. 'Well, I didn't plan on getting much sleep today in the first place…' He had busily lifted the baker into a chair and set him upright, hoping he was comfortable before placing his jacket over his chest. The male didn't make any movement that signaled he was waking up. In fact, from what Touya could tell, he was deep in slumber. He proceeded to seat himself in front of the other male, opening his suit case and his laptop before he started to type. And just like the many nights before, Touya would be pulling an all-nighter once again.

------------------------------------------------

Yukito woke up with the calm greeting of light rain, bright and early, 5:30 AM. His glasses were taken off and he soon grew to realize he wasn't alone in the shop. He expected himself to be on his bed but instead, he was on a chair. He expected what he had presumed kept him warm over the night were his bed sheets but also unexpectedly, it was a light jacket covering his shoulders. Yukito usually woke up alone at home but when he finally found his glasses on the table and had taken a good look at the male in front of him, he couldn't help but to release a gasp of surprise.

Touya had seemingly finished all his work, his laptop and suitcase closed. In front of him was a plate of half eaten moon cake while in his hands were a cup of coffee and an issue of the day's news. After a few seconds, the male looked towards the baker, finally acknowledging the stare he was given. Setting down his coffee and turning towards him, he shrugged.

"I thought I'd just help myself."

------------------------------------------------

So this chapter is late two weeks 33 I'm very sorry to you all. I have been so consumed but hopefully, this delightful chapter (with a bonus) will satiate you for another week as well as convince you all to forgive. I worked hard and I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	6. A Black Christmas

"What have you been doing?"

"What do you think?"

It was a stupid question, but Kurogane was just trying to buy some time. He didn't know where to start with the guy. Of course he knew about him, a writer, Clow's nephew for God's sakes. And he also assumed the other knew about him, an English teacher, nothing special.

So why did it feel like they were a thousand miles apart all of a sudden.

By the look on Fai's face, Kurogane could only infer that the other felt it too. It was different than before. "It has been too long…" He gave a sigh.

Fai chuckled. "What do you really mean? Too long since we've seen each other or too long since you've been holding me?" Kurogane responded by pushing Fai back and giving an embarrassed expression before letting go all together. "It's been a long ti--"

"You were happy to see me, I understand."

A familiar pang hit his heart again. It seemed like Fai had hit the nail right on the head. Kurogane was happy, but he was also confused and slightly, guilty. He had automatically placed the guilt of not being able to find him on himself. "It's just, we have a lot of catching up to do." He gave a sigh. Things would've been much easier if he had preparation for this…but that was how life was, no preparation. You just hit something and worry about it later.

"I've got the time."

Kurogane looked up to see the blond smiling at him, making him feel a bit more secure.

"Coffee shop around the corner."

------------------------------------------------

It had already been two weeks before things had settled back down again. For a moment, both Kurogane and Fai could comfortable say they were a bit more familiar with one another. But as Christmas came around the corner, they were both stumped on what to do. They've spoken about it multiple times. Fai always jokingly said he just wanted candy while Kurogane didn't even think gift giving was necessary. Nevertheless, both of them ended up giving into the holiday cheer, succumbing into the thought of giving but also receiving.

Fai seemed completely on top of all of his decisions while Kurogane slowly struggled here and there with his. He had no idea what to get for another male simply because none of his male friends wanted a present. Throughout the years, he had gotten jewelry and flowers for all his female companions. Fai was different.

Kurogane owed him.

------------------------------------------------

When Christmas Eve finally arrived, Clow had left town leaving Fai in Japan. He had said he was going on business but Fai had later told Kurogane otherwise.

"It's a woman."

"How…do you know?"

"It's Christmas Eve, what business is there on Christmas Eve?"

Kurogane only looked ahead towards the doors of Clow's domain and looked away. It was hard to imagine Clow being intimate with another human being. He was so unapproachable.

"Hey, you're going to live alone right?"

Fai seemed a little taken back at this and shrugged. "I don't know, unless Kuro-chan is going some where, I don't think I'll be alone."

It took Kurogane a bit to realize Fai was talking about the stuffed dog.

"Stay with my family then. You haven't seen them in a while."

"I don't think s--"

"It wasn't really a question."

"Psh…too much authority with you." Fai stuck his hands into his pockets and thought about it. IT was tempting, extremely tempting. "I don't want to intrude."

"If you were, I wouldn't be asking you."

"Then, only if Kuro-tan gets to come too." *

------------------------------------------------

"Fai hmm? I have a feeling I've seen you somewhere before…"

"Honey, he was that little boy our Kurogane hung around in England, remember? We were there for a whole year."

"Oh right!" The male smiled at Fai as he sat down at the dinner table. "But it's been such a long time. What a coincidence you two met up in Japan." Kurogane stayed silent throughout as Fai responded with the best mannerisms and very scarce words.

"The food is very good. I must thank you both for such hospitality."

"Fai-kun! No need to be so polite. I'm just happy you enjoyed the food…I wasn't sure it would suit your tastes."

"I am actually quite fond of Japanese food." He gave a lighthearted smile and then turned to the empty seat next to Kurogane. "Not to be nosy but I meant to ask earlier…where is the fourth member of your family?"

The couple had seemed surprised at the other's realization but shrugged by it. Kurogane opened his mouth to reply before the door opened and a young girl stepped in.

"Ah, gomen ne. Mama, can Sakura stay over tonight? Our plans fell through and she needs a place to stay."

Fai's eyes widened as Kurogane stood up and grabbed another chair. The mother figure had smiled gently and nodded. As the two girls took their seats, they turned their attention towards Fai. The long haired girl turned to Kurogane and then back at the blond. "And you are?"

Fai was stunned for a moment but quickly regained his composure, nodding slightly and smiling. "You can call me Fai…I'm a friend of your…" He turned to Kurogane.

"Brother."

"Ah. Brother it is." He gave Kurogane a confused expression.

"The little brat was born a year after I left. Just call her Tomoyo. Her friend is Sakura." Fai nodded in understanding.

"Ah."

------------------------------------------------

After dinner was completed, the man and wife of the house had left after realizing they were out of sake and champagne. Even though Fai insisted he didn't take well to drinking, they decided it was needed on such a holiday. Some how, Fai had grown even more distant after dinner.

As Tomoyo was bombarding the blond with questions, Kurogane had taken the initiative to take a shower before returning to the living room.

"I didn't expect Tomoyo to be back so, you can take my room for now."

Fai blinked and tilted his head. "Where are you going t--"

"On the couch." The pillow in his hands were lazily thrown onto the couch.

"Aww…Kuro-pon, why don't we just sleep on the same bed like the good ole days hn?"

Kurogane's face flared as Tomoyo straightened up, alert at the information being presented.

"You guys…were childhood friends?"

"We were little kids, Fai, are we still little kids?"

The blond gave a chuckle. "Yes."

Kurogane's reply was silent as Tomoyo laughed along with Fai. "You need to tell me what my old nii-san did as a child. I want to know everything!" Kurogane shot a glare at Tomoyo and reached for her. "Don't tell her a thing!"

"He could never sleep without the night light on."

"What?!"

"He didn't like to eat string beans so he would shove them onto my plate when his parents weren't looking."

"Fai…"

"He made the cutest face when he tried to be all manly in front of the bullies."

Kurogane had given up and secluded himself to the couch, underneath a large blanket as Fai and Tomoyo talked about their favorite black haired doggy.

------------------------------------------------

Before they knew it, it was morning. Kurogane had awoken to the bright light seeping in through his drapes. Moving slightly, he had realized that something was around his neck. Looking to the right, his eyes widened and he shot up as Tomoyo slowly inched up from the foot of his bed.

"Wah…but it was such a cute position…I wanted to take at least seven more pictures."

Tomoyo was holding her camera up at the foot of the bed with a large smile on her face. "Merry Christmas ne?"

The blond next to Kurogane had slowly risen from his slumber and looked casually to his left giving a goofy smile. His cheeks were tinted a light pink, his eyes unable to fully open themselves.

"By God did you get him fucking drunk?"

"He got _himself_ drunk." Tomoyo gave a chuckle and opened the door. "Mom and Dad brought home the alcohol yesterday and we all had a good bottle or two. Don't you remember what happened yourself? You were the one who took Fai up to your room in the first place."

Fai looked around clueless of his surroundings.

As the door shut, Kurogane suddenly remembered. He was just about to set Fai down on the bed when the blond had pulled him down next to him around then neck. Before he knew it…

"I fell asleep that wa--??"

"Merry Christmas."

It seemed like Fai had taken Kurogane's distraction to advantage and stuffed something in front of his face. Leaning back a bit, Kurogane deduced it was a stuffed, black cat.

"You did not get me a doll…"

He looked towards Fai.

"Remember?"

------------------------------------------------

Fai had spent weeks eying a particular stuffed cat in a nearby shop window. Everyone had noticed how much he had wanted one. It was cold during the winter and Christmas was only four days away.

"I'm going to buy it for you."

"What?" Fai's expression had changed from mellow to shocked at the preposition.

"With my own money. I've been saving up from helping the librarian so I'm going to get it for you."

Fai's eyes lightened and he shook his head, the scarf around his neck covering any signs of joy or disappointment. "It's really expensive."

"Heh, I'll have enough."

The brunette received no reply, however. Fai just kept looking at the doll as if he was making bets with himself on Kurogane's success. What haunted him more was he was unable to conjure enough money to buy a present for Kurogane if the other were to succeed and reach his goal. How would he get the money? Certainly not from his father.

------------------------------------------------

When Christmas Day arrived, Fai and Kurogane exchanged presents.

At first, Kurogane almost looked mad, angry at the thought of receiving anything but later on Fai had concluded the reason for the other's discomfort.

"I…I couldn't…get you the cat."

As if he already expected the other to say that, the blond shook his head. "It's no proble--"

"Yes it is! You wanted it…and I wanted to get it for you."

"It's the thought that cou--"

"It's nothing if you can't accomplish those thoughts in the end."

Fai looked at the other, and stayed silent. He had never met someone with so much motivation and determination to do anything in their lives. Opening the present Kurogane had given him instead, he gave a small smile. "Arigotou. I like this present more."

It was Kurogane's turn to be surprised. If he didn't get something he really wanted on Christmas, he would be more disappointed than happy. He wondered if Fai was telling the truth…did he truly enjoy it?

Fai slowly unraveled the scarf already around his neck and replaced it with his new gift, a beautifully woven scarf compared to his thin and dirtied rag.

"You just wore it so much I thought maybe you could keep warmer with this one." Fai nodded in appreciation.

On the way home, Fai couldn't stop smiling through the tears.

------------------------------------------------

"Oh…that." Kurogane considered it to be a prick to his pride. He didn't like being reminded of things he failed at doing, after all. Taking the stuffed animal into his hands, he looked over at Fai and pushed him a bit. "Is this supposed to be repayment for the dog?"

Fai gave a nod. "Of course! Now, what did you get me?" He seemed eager, almost looking forward to the present.

Kurogane got up and opened his drawer, pulling out a blank notebook. It was all black with a white rectangle in the middle for one's name. Passing it on to Fai, he looked away, almost sheepishly looking down at the ground.

"What is this?"

"I heard you don't write much after the new book was published, thought you needed some new utensils if that was the case."

Holding the book to his chest, the blond looked up at the male, silent, unable to speak.

"Just take it okay?! I didn't know what to get you so here it is. Whatever. I'm taking a shower!" With that, the brunette stormed off into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

All Fai could do was stare at the door, relishing in newfound happiness.

------------------------------------------------

**BONUS: THE CHRISTMAS BLUES**

'Where the hell is he…'

Yuuko stood outside of the school building, wondering how long she had waited there in the freezing cold. England's winters were not welcoming and bitter to boot. It was beautiful, in the most misleading way. The snowy rooftops of London were merely illusions compared to the force of the freezing winds. Still, the Headmistress held her stance in front of the school gates, shifting her eyes from left to right, hoping to see any signs of a vehicle approaching.

'He stood me up!…………..Again!!'

Her fists clenched sharply in her wool, warm pockets as she turned around towards the school. 'I'm not taking this anymore! It's been hours!'

"Yuuko."

Her posture froze in place for only one man could ever stop the woman with only the sound of his voice. She slowly turned around. At first, she had prepared on a number of issues she was going to discuss with the other, but at this time and moment, she was at a loss. Giving a short bow, she looked him up and down, trying to catch any chances the years had made on the other. When she had found none, she gave a smile. "Why if it isn't Clow Reed."

The man simply returned the smile and started towards her, pass her and then to the school. "I'll talk with you later, Yuuko. There are some things I need to attend to first, like where that nephew of mine is…" Yuuko only stood stunned at the other. 'I waited…for hours.'

"Trust me, the most you've waited for was half an hour. Don't be so discouraged." The Headmistress's head shot down toward the shorter male. "Heh, Eriol, always popping up in the quirkiest of moments eh?"

The boy gave a little smile at the woman before shaking his head. "He said he would talk to you later."

Yuuko's eyebrows furrowed and crossed her arms. "That's what I would expect. I can't expect him to immediately speak with me first now can I?" She subconsciously bit her lower lip in slight frustration. "We're business acquaintances, after all."

'Acquaintances that would rarely see each other…'

Eriol shook his head again and walked away from her, towards the doors of the building. "I'm going in. He must be wondering where I am now, anyway."

For the second time, another member of the Reed family left her at the entrance of the school building.

'It's Christmas, not walk away from Yuuko day!'

------------------------------------------------

* Fai is referring to the stuffed dog =]

Well, here it is. Late, completely over the deadline but I hope, still with Christmas Spirit. The last bit is a Bonus sort of hinting at the Clow and Yuuko coupling I will incorporate later on. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Those who have favorited the story or added it to story alert, please review as well. I would like to know what everyone thinks about it okay? =]


End file.
